Mereka
by esspadass
Summary: "Bibirku seperti menebal," "Lagi?" "Engga," Tapi Kei tidak protes saat ia diangkat Tetsuro menuju pangkuannya dengan enteng. {Hearty's KuroTsuki Week}


**Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Mereka © esspada111**

 **Kuroo Tetsuro** **Tsukishima Kei**

[hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 3 – cuddling]

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfict ini. Semua chara di haikyu! punyanya furu-sensei_

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak. Cara eksekusinya bagus tapi _epilog_ nya sangat pasaran,"

"Heeee?" Tetsuro melengking sangat panjang dengan suara cempreng. Ia menutup pintu kulkas, berjalan kemudian ikut bergabung dengan laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas karpet berbulu sambil menatap layar ponsel, mengabaikan televisi yang menyala.

Dagu Kei dicolek Tetsuro saat si empu menaikkan sebelah alis, mempertanyakan kenapa hanya satu puding dengan satu sendok yang Tetsurou bawa.

"Satu untuk berdua. Biar romantis," Kei menghela napas, mengiyakan dengan tidak niat. Terserahmu sajalah, wahai pecinta drama telenovela.

Tetsuro menyendok benda kenyal itu dan memberikannya pada Kei yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel. Pacarnya membuka mulut namun alih-alih menyuapi Kei, Tetsuro malah memasukkan puding itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Kei mendelik dan memencet keras hidung si rambut hitam jabrik sampai mulutnya terbuka tertutup mirip ikan koi, mencari oksigen sambil meminta ampun.

"Tapi _epilog_ seperti itu menarik minat penonton untuk musim keduanya. Kurasa itu sangat _epic_ dan menjadi taktik pasar yang jitu," ujar Tetsuro sambil menggesek hidungnya ke bahu Kei. Ia mencium wangi shampo, sengaja berlama-lama menempel untuk meresapi lalu mencium dengan cepat ke leher putih Kei sebelum mukanya didorong.

"Kau pasti penasaran 'kan musim keduanya akan seperti apa?"

Kei meluruskan kakinya, menahan badannya dengan kedua tangan ke belakang. Ususnya di dalam serasa mengerut mengeriting karena kelamaan duduk menekuk. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya setelah bunyi notifikasi masuk terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan menolak kalau diajak nonton ke bioskop sih,"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya merasakan beban berat dari kaki-kaki lain. Tetsuro santai dan menyuap kembali sesendok puding ke dalam mulutnya. Kei menatap memerhatikan mulut di depan yang terbuka, lalu mendapati sebuah gerakan perlahan penuh percaya diri dan mata coklat yang menatap dirinya intens. Napas saling berhembus mengenai kulit muka, Kei membuka mulut, merasakan dingin dan manis dari puding, bercampur dengan hangat—panas— lidah Tetsuro. Bibirnya disedot, rahangnya ditangkup dan suara kecipak tercipta saat mereka membuat jarak, mengakhiri sesi ciuman beberapa puluh detiknya.

"Bibirku seperti menebal,"

"Lagi?"

"Engga," Tapi Kei tidak protes saat ia diangkat Tetsuro menuju pangkuannya dengan enteng. Kei lihat otot lengan Tetsuro menyembul. Kakinya sedikit tertekuk dan lutut kirinya mencium lantai agak keras. Kei meringis tapi tidak lama. Rambut kasar di daerah dagu Tetsuro lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa janggut membuat seorang laki-laki terlihat sangat dewasa dan lebih karismatik—"

"...aku membicarakan Benedict," Kei cepat-cepat menambahkan. Tetsuro tergelak, tidak dibiarkan membuka mulut.

"Kau suka dia?"

"Aku suka aktris yang memerankan Catherine. Dia cantik dan aktingnya kurasa tidak buruk,"

"Kau lebih cantik masa,"

"Kau berharap aku senang dipuji begitu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak," jawabnya datar.

Kei merasa geli demi janggut merlin. Televisi benar-benar mereka abaikan. Tetsuro terkekeh geli, menahan jari-jari Kei yang bergerilya di dagunya.

Kei menjatuhkan beban badannya pada Tetsuro. Kedua tangannya melingkari kepala si jabrik. Ia menatap beranda dan baru teringat kalau lampu di luar mati. Harusnya hari ini mereka pergi berbelanja, tapi hujan membuat keduanya bergelung dan hanya memakan karage sisa kemarin malam. Tetsuro mengaduh merasakan rambutnya dijambak keras tepat saat satu tangannya dengan jahil menelusup ke dalam baju bagian belakang Kei. _Golden Week_ selesai hari ini dan besok mereka berdua harus kembali bekerja. Kei ingin merajuk tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Gengsi.

"Aku tidak mau dianggap sedang jalan bersama pak tua,"

Tetsuro membalas dengan gumaman, satu tangannya memeluk punggung Kei, dan satu lagi sibuk men _scroll_ layar sentuh. Mata coklat Tetsruo fokus membaca deretan obrolan di LIME milik pacarnya. Ia lihat hanya ada empat obrolan. Tetsu-nyan—kontaknya yang tentu saja dinamai oleh Tetsurou sendiri, akun _family mart_ yang berisi kupon promo, Akiteru- _niichan_ , dan _Kaasan_ pada bagian teratas. Tetsuro memang kepo akut. Ia buka obrolan Kei dengan ibunya dan muka si kucing mendadak panas.

"Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Oh! Y-ya, ukh...maksudku, tentu saja." Tetsuro hampir menjatuhkan ponsel.

"Minggu depan, ibu ulang tahun. Katanya dia ingin pesta _barbeque_ di rumah,"

Ya. Tetsuro tahu. Ia sudah selesai membaca semua.

Melirik ke samping kepala Kei lalu menatap langit-langit, Tetsuro berpikir. Dadanya naik turun teratur begitu juga dengan laki-laki di pangkuannya. Ada pertemuan di hari Sabtu dengan kolega dari Bangkok, tapi menarik perhatian nyonya Tsukishima di Miyagi adalah segala-galanya untuk sekarang ini.

"Kita berangkat Sabtu depan pakai Shinkansen ya, biar cepat—aduh!"

Miliknya di bawah terjepit beberapa detik saat Kei melepaskan diri. Ngilu rasanya demi tuhan! Rambutnya juga sempat tertarik. Duh Kei. Kaget sih kaget tapi tidak menyiksa barang saktinya juga.

"Shinkansen? Tapi mahal. Kita tidak perlu buru-buru,"

"Aku tidak mau membuat ibu menunggu. Ini 'kan pertemuan perdanaku. Impresi pertama itu sangat penting," Tetsuro tersenyum, mencoba tenang walaupun di bawah masih terasa ngilu dan panas.

"Seperti _kaasan_ bakal menerimamu saja," Kei mencibir, meraih kalung berbandul bulan sabit di leher Tetsuro.

"Kurasa ibu akan langsung sayang padaku dan tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki idaman para ibu yang berharga dan patut didapatkan,"

"Oh. Berpacaran saja sana sama ibu-ibu,"

"Eeeeeh bukan begitu maksudku. Aduh Kei, ampun." Kei melonggarkan tarikannya pada kalung Tetsurou. Hujan menimpa kembali jalananan. Kei mengambil sisa puding dan menghabiskan dalam sekali suapan. Tetsuro menganga.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau dianggap sedang berjalan dengan pak tua," Kei ngotot.

"Kamu bilang yang janggutan karismanya bertambah,"

"Kamu jadi seperti tiga puluh tahun lebih tua," Padahal Kei tidak mau ada gadis-gadis lain yang bergelinjangan melihat Tetsuro berjanggut tipis. Bahaya.

"Enam puluh tahun dong. Mukaku tidak seboros itu, Kei, plis."

"Kamu harus bercukur malam ini."

"Kamu cukurkan yaaa,"

"Ya."

* * *

 **A/N**

Saya ikut timezone Amerika aja yaaa /maksa/ Akhirnya ikut berpartisi—ushiwaka—sapi(pasi siah) jugaaa walopun di day 3. Ini hasil ngebut semaleman #yha Kalo ada typo, keganjilan, penempatan kata-kata yang kurang benar, koreksilah sayaaa /winkwink/

Terima kasih telah membaca~ Happy kurotsuki week~


End file.
